Deja Vu
by xx.just.a.contradiction.xx
Summary: Katie has the unfortunate habit of day dreaming through Oliver's early morning pep talks.. but what happens if Fred and George find a way to show Oliver exactly what she dreams about? KBxOW. three shot.
1. Part One

**DEJA VOU.**

**I  
_Tell Me All Of Your Hopes, All Of Your Dreams._**

Katie Bell was a girl of many talents.

She could stay on a bucking broom fifty feet in the air, and she could spell out almost any word you needed.

She could recite the lyrics of literally hundreds of songs at the drop of a hat, and she could most certainly talk the leg off a wooden table.

But one thing she was not good at was staying awake through their Captain's early morning marathon pep talks... and for that, she dearly paid.

Whilst Oliver was garbling on about formations, routines and positioning, Katie would frequently drift off into her own little world, where she would stay until he either realised she wasn't listening, or had run out of air and was sucking in large gulps of oxygen noisily enough to startle her from her dreaming.

The large lapses in concentration weren't necessarily that bad, it was just that whenever she floated away into her dreams, it was the sound of Oliver's voice that followed her, and so the ensuing "day dreams" would more often than not revolve around the Captain himself. And even then, that wouldn't have been so terrible, except for the fact that the dreams were less what you would call innocent and more what you would call graphic representations of repressed desires for his rather stunning Scottish physique.

And that was when she struck trouble.

'So, if we want to beat Ravenclaw this weekend, you'll need to...'

As Oliver's voice washed over her in one large bath of deep Scottish brogue, Katie felt herself drifting away from concentration unusually sooner than she usually did.  
It was normal for her to have at least suffered through one paragraph of his bulleted notes before immersing herself in her day-dreams.

'Angelina, you'll need to make sure Alicia and Katie stay on your r -'

His voice faded into silence as the rest of the room was blearily erased from her sight and replaced by the curious darkness one experiences when the sun shines through closed eyelids.

A rush of sweet, warm air swept across her face and she looked up, smiling dreamily at Oliver, who was staring down at her, his dark hair shining a deep chocolate in the mid-afternoon sun.

'Nice of you to wake up, sleepy-head.' he said teasingly with a wink, stretching out a calloused hand for her to take.

Accepting his grip, Katie placed her slight, smaller hand in his and pulled herself to her feet, smoothing down the billowing folds of the knee-length yellow sundress that had suddenly appeared wrapped around her athletic body.

'I want to show you something.' Oliver said quietly, leaning down to whisper in her ear.

And the next thing she knew, she was struggling to keep up as he sprinted through the un-mown grasses of the Hogwarts grounds, pulling her behind him, his large hand still gripping hers tightly.

'Slow down!' she cried with a merry laugh, scowling slightly when he shook his head playfully and increased his speed.

Grinning, she stopped suddenly a few seconds later, digging her bare heels into the soft soil and making him topple over onto his stomach.

Giggling hysterically as he hit the grass with a large 'oomph!', she shrugged as he glared at her over his shoulder.

'I told you to slow down.'

Rolling over onto his back and spitting out a mouthful of grass, he growled, springing at her and pinning her to the ground with his body.

'You're a sly little minx, you know that?'

Laughing, she merely placed a small kiss of the tip of his nose and then laid her head back in the grass.

Rolling his eyes, Oliver silently brought his right hand up in front of her face and flexed his long, slightly crooked fingers menacingly, snorting when she shook her head violently.

'Oliver, no!'

Chuckling as she struggled violently under him, he walked his fingertips across her ribs and began to tickle her, dancing his fingers to and fro around her body, making her squirm and writhe trying to escape his touch.

Shrieking happily and laughing fit to burst, she fought with him in vain, managing to throw him off her and then proceeding to rumble around with him in the long grass; hands, fingers and legs everywhere.

Just as suddenly as the raucous had begun, it ended, and they lay back together, side by side, breathing heavily.

'You're a maniac, you know that?' Katie informed him loudly, prodding him in the chest harder than was probably necessary.

'_I'm_ the maniac!?' he yelped with a snigger, 'I'm not the one who started the wrestling... I was having a fine time tickling you before you started playing rough.'

'Oh, don't be a wuss;' she replied with a saucy grin, 'you know you love it.'

In reply, Oliver leant over and placed his lips gently to hers, not necessarily in a kiss, but with enough contact to make both their mouths quiver with anticipation.  
It was Katie who, after two minutes of fighting temptation, could take it no more and crushed her mouth against his in a kiss that was definitely "playing rough".

As they kissed, Oliver gently drew her, inch by slow and steady inch, on top of his body, so that after ten minutes or so, she was lying full-length over him, her hands cradling his face tenderly as she searched his mouth.

Pausing to draw in much needed air, he smiled at her in a way that made her want to melt, and before he could even fathom what was happening, she was clawing at his Puddlemere jersey, yanking it up his lean torso and over his head.

Laughing, he helped her pull it over his head and threw it to the side, encircling her with his long, muscular arms as he fumbled with the zip of her ---

'_**BELL!' ****

* * *

**_

A/N: Chapter titles are lines from 'Take Me With You' by Secondhand Serenade.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. Katie, Oliver, Fred, George, Angelina, Alicia and Harry are all JK's. The song lyrics belong to the ever-talented Secondhand Serenade.

A/N: Chapter titles are lines from 'Take Me With You' by Secondhand Serenade. 


	2. Part Two

**II  
_This Is The Last Place I Thought I'd Be When I Woke Up This Morning._**

Startled, Katie jumped so violently that she slid off the substitute bench and landed with a painful thump on the packed earth floor, groaning.

Looking up, she saw Oliver glaring down at her, his dark hair almost black it was so drenched with the morning's heavy dew.

'Have you heard a _single word_ I've said all morning!?'

Glancing around for a single sign of help from one of her teammates, Katie was shocked to discover it was just herself and her Captain in the Substitute Pit. 'Where's everyone else?'

This was clearly a stupid thing to ask, as Oliver merely snarled and jabbed a finger skywards, where the other five team members were practising drills and various other routines. 'They've been up there for a good ten minutes... Holy Merlin, you've actually been _sleeping_!?'

Katie didn't really feel that there was much she could say, so she merely began to tie the laces of her Quidditch boots, her head hung as she waited for the impending explosion of Oliver's fury.

'I thought you were dreaming...' came the unexpected, musingly said phrase, and Katie nearly gave herself whiplash she flicked her gaze upwards so fast.

'You _were_ dreaming, weren't you?' he asked her with a very badly repressed smile.

She didn't see any point in lying, so she shrugged.

'Um, yeah…'

'What about?' he enquired curiously, stretching himself out on the ground next to her.

Unable to answer him for two reasons, the first being obvious – the dream had been about him… and _graphically_ so - , and the second being that she couldn't quite believe that she wasn't having her head ripped off for sleeping through his pep talk; Katie merely opened and closed her mouth in a style unlike that of a goldfish, before feeling her cheeks glow a vibrant red as the blood rushed to them.

'C'mon, it can't have been _that_ bad, whatever is was…' he coaxed her with a smile startling similar to the one that had made her snap and want to jump his bones in her dream.

Katie swallowed hoarsely and shook her head violently.

Oliver rolled his eyes, before saying mysteriously,

'I didn't want it to come to this…'

Katie raised an eyebrow, bemused, watching him as his face slowly split into a grin.  
It wasn't until she noticed his right hand flex, she let out an almighty shriek and leapt to her feet, backing away from him.

Startled, Oliver frowned.

'What's the matter? I was only going to tickle you..'

Horrified, Katie bolted past him and began to scramble up the side of the Substitute Pit, kicking out violently when he grabbed her leg and pulled her back to the ground.

'What, in the name of all things magical, is the matter with you, Bell?' he exclaimed, his expression torn between amusement and concern, 'I think you might need to see someone about this completely irrational fear of tickling you seem to have.'

'This was in my dream!' she burst out, her arms flailing everywhere, 'You were tickling me and then we were wrestling and then we –'

She stopped suddenly as her cheeks turned – if it were possible – and even more vibrant red, and then frowned as Oliver exploded into peals of laughter, his large body wracking with the merry convulsions and his brown eyes twinkling with mirth.

'_What_ is so funny?' she demanded, stamping her foot on the ground in a very immature manner, 'What in the _hell_ is so funny!?'

Try as he might, Oliver couldn't string together a coherent phrase in answer for her, as every time he stopped laughing, he would only be granted a two second pause before dissolving into hysterics again.

Snarling, Katie had half a mind to slap him in his idiotic face, but was stopped from doing so as she realised that Oliver was not the only one laughing. Walking over the side of the Substitute Pit, she stood on tip-toe and peeked over the edge, her eyes meeting the sight of Angelina, Alicia, Fred, George and Harry, all in much the same state as their Captain, rolling around on the jade turf, incapable of anything but laughter.

'I don't understand…' she huffed, annoyed, turning back to Oliver, whose laughter had slowed down slightly, but was still fairly strong, 'have I missed something?'

This seemed to make everyone laugh harder, and this confused her even more.  
She stood in serious thought for a minute, before a horrifying idea crossed her mind.

'I didn't… I didn't talk in my sleep, did I?' she asked her Captain in a hushed voice.

If death by laughter were possible, Oliver would have most likely passed away at that moment in time. The cries of mirth emitting from him were so loud and almost painful-sounding, that Katie was beginning to think he might have strained something – though it would not have been wholly undeserved, in her opinion.

'Just tell me what is so bloody funny!' she commanded, walking over, grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking him violently, 'Tell me NOW!'

'Fred… and George…' Oliver choked through his fit of giggles, 'ahahaaaa… they… haha… h- hahaaa – heard you… mutter something in… your… hhaaaaaa… sleep, so they… ahaaaaaaaaaahahahaaa… decided to try… ha… this new charm they've… hahaaaaaaaaaahahahaa… created, that conjures… hhaaaaahahahaaa…'

Katie could not get any more sense out of him, but she felt her stomach drop as she realised what must have happened.

It was a well known fact that Fred and George had been testing out some new products for their joke shop, which included a charm that enabled anyone around a person who was sleeping, to watch the dream the sleeper was having, sort of in the way a muggle watches television on their TV. They must have decided to try it out on her and so, as she'd been dreaming about herself and Oliver in their field of grass, everyone on the team had been watching it as well… though, thankfully, Oliver had saved her from an even worse situation by waking her when he did.

She stood completely immobile for an immeasurable amount of time, staring unseeingly around her as the humiliation began to sink in.

Oliver had stopped laughing, and was sitting against the wall, watching her intently and stifling a hiccough every now and then, that threatened to start him off again. Beyond the extreme amusement of the situation, Oliver felt bad that he'd let the twins exploit his Chaser the way they had. He knew better. The dream had been so hilariously corny, and even though he would have loved to see what happened next – for reasons other than the ones he would willingly admit – he'd known that if he'd let the twins keep going, Katie would never have forgiven him… not that he was sure she would anyway, but still.

Suddenly aware of him watching her, Katie turned her back on him and scaled herself up the wall of the pit, pulling herself up almost gracefully and marching across the Pitch towards Fred and George, where she promptly pulled her wand from her pocket, and, with reflexes so fast that Oliver couldn't help but feel immensely proud of, hexed the pair of them with such intensity that by the time Angelina, Alicia and Harry had managed to tackle her to the ground, they didn't resemble themselves in any way whatsoever.

Oliver continued to watch her in silence as she struggled out of the pile of bodies on top of her, tucked her wand in her pocket and sprinted towards the castle, yanking her hair from its elastic band so that it covered her face. He knew that she'd let her hair down to cover up the fact she was crying, and immediately felt the guilt hit him in the stomach.

Getting to his feet, he climbed up the Pit wall and strode over to the remainder of his team and the two slug-like creatures they were staring at with amusement and traces of guilt.

'She's really upset Oliver.' said Angelina in an uncharacteristically quiet voice.

'That would be obvious,' he replied scathingly, glaring down at the twin alien-like beings at his feet, 'You should probably get those two to Madame Pomfrey.'

Conjuring up a box, Alicia flicked her wand at the twins and they zoomed into it with a disgusting squelch that made all four of them shudder involuntarily. Smiling briefly at the Captain, she nodded at Angelina and they started walking up to the Hospital Wing, slug-boyfriends in tow.

'You should probably go and talk to her…' Harry suggested as he picked up the bits and pieces of equipment lying around the turf, 'I'll finish up here.

'Thanks Potter, I owe you one.' Oliver said with a smile, clapping the younger boy on the shoulder and sprinting past the two Chasers and through the castle.

'Be careful with what you say Oliver,' called Alicia from behind him, 'that dream meant more to her than you think!'

* * *


	3. Part Three

**III.  
_I Will Love You Now And Forever._**

Collapsing onto her bed, crying harder than she could ever remember crying in her life, Katie curled herself up into a miserable ball around her pillow.

Out of all the things the twins had ever done to her, she thought that this one was probably the lowest. She knew they hadn't meant any real harm by it, it had just been bad timing that she'd had that particular type of dream, but it didn't stop the humiliation from hurting her as much as it did.

Worse than the publicizing of her dream was Oliver's reaction.  
He'd obviously found it hilariously ludicrous that they could ever be together… and that was what _really _hurt.

'Katie! Katie, wait, Katieeeeee!'

Calling out her name loudly as he took the stairs towards the Common Room three at a time, Oliver burst into the Gryffindor Tower and glanced around, desperately searching for the telltale signs of her long, mid-brown locks.

'She's upstairs.' said a familiar, authoritarian voice to his right, and Oliver spun around to see Hermione Granger looking at him curiously from behind a gigantic textbook.

'She is? Oh great, thanks Hermione.' Oliver said eagerly, already at the foot of the stairs to the girls' dormitories before he came to a skidding halt, 'Damn.'

Turning around, he let his best puppy-face expression slide onto his features.

'Hey Hermione?'

'There's a way to get up there, you know, you don't _have_ to get me to take her a message.' She replied boredly, not even bothering to look up over the edge of her book, 'Fred and George figured it out the other day… I'm surprised they didn't tell you.'

Oliver wriggled impatiently, waiting for her to tell him how exactly he was supposed to get up there.

'It's quite simple really, I was surprised they hadn't figured it out sooner,' she continued on, seemingly oblivious to Oliver's pained expression.

'Hermione, I'm kind of in a hurry, so if you don't mind..?' Oliver muttered through gritted teeth, trailing off so that he didn't say something he would regret.

'Walk up the handrail.' She said in a tone that clearly expressed the fact she thought it was painfully obvious, 'you see, they only ever charmed the staircase, not the handrail.'

Laughing at the simple brilliance of it, Oliver thanked her enthusiastically and leapt onto the banister with unexpected grace. Stretching out his arms for balance, he walked slowly and carefully up the polished timber handrail, his boots slipping every now and then on the smooth surface.

When he reached the top, he was just about to leap down onto the floor, when Hermione called out to him. 'You have to jump straight from the banister into the dormitory – the staircase's surface is attached to the hallway parquetry.'

Giving her a thankful thumbs up, Oliver pulled out his wand and was about to magically unlock Katie's dormitory when the door opened suddenly and startled him, making him wobble dangerously on the railing, much to the horror of Katie, who was the one who had opened the door. She shrieked and grabbed his hand, stopping him from falling, just in time.

Upright again, Oliver swallowed his stomach back down his throat and glanced downwards, noticing for the first time just how high up he was. Not that the heights bothered him, being a quidditch player and all, but the marble floor ten feet below was looking particularly ominous.

'What in the name of Merlin are you doing?' Katie asked him, her hand still in his.

'Trying to find you...' He replied with a weak smile, acutely aware of her warm touch and red-rimmed eyes, 'Katie, I'm really sorry.'

She shrugged, her expression instantly turning to stone.

'It's fine… don't worry about it.'

'But is not fine,' Oliver said with a frown, gripping her hand tighter, 'I should've stopped them earlier.'

'Hey, you all got a laugh out it,' she said with a wry smile, 'that's all that matters.'

'No its not,' he said sternly, confused as to why she was being so strange about it all, 'you were upset by it and that's what matters the most.'

'Oliver,' she sighed, letting go of his hand slowly so that he didn't fall backwards, 'its fine.. don't worry about me, I'll be fine. It was just a stupid dream.'

It was then that Alicia's words came flooding back to Oliver, reverberating in his skull and bringing everything crashing down on him with dawning realization.

"_That dream meant more to her than you think…"_

'You're in love with me, aren't you?' Oliver mused, more to himself than anything else, but instantly startled her into freezing with horror.

'Wh-what makes you think that?' she asked, backing up against the door of her dormitory, 'because I don't… I just – it was just a stupid dream. Just a stupid dream…'

Grinning, Oliver shook his head as his own feelings began to fit in with all Katie's reactions. 'Katie, its okay.'

'No its not like that!' she cried desperately, exasperated tears escaping from her blue eyes and trailing down her glowing cheeks, 'Its not like that!'

Ignoring her for the moment and biting his tongue, Oliver squinted, trying to judge the distance from the handrail to the doorway. 'Watch out.'

'What?' Katie said, confused, before yelping and jumping out of the way as Oliver leaped off the rail and landed neatly beside her in the dormitory.

'Uh-huh!' he cried with a victorious smile, 'Now you're trapped!'

Katie felt the tears fall faster as the confusion, embarrassment and desperation beat down upon her, and she turned away from him.

'Don't cry…' Oliver pleaded, reaching out and touching her shoulder, 'Katie, there's nothing to cry about.'

That, it turned out, was the stupid thing to say, as the next thing he knew, she exploded in a violent fit of screaming and flailing arms.

'Nothing to cry about!?' Nothing to cry about!? I don't know where you've been the last hour or so Oliver, but from what I can see, I have quite _a lot_ to bloody cry about! I've been humiliated by two of my best friends and laughed at by all of my Quidditch team. I've been mortified and rejected by the one person I've ever liked this much, and now he's bloody up here and trying to tell me I've nothing to cry about! So don't bloody tell me there's nothing to cry about! Because there's bloody _everything_ to cry about, you Scottish bloody idiot!'

Doubled over and breathing heavily, Katie collapsed to the floor, no longer crying, but fuming fit to spark a large fire.

Oliver stood, opened mouthed and without the first clue on what to day, staring at her unbelievably frightened and in awe of her, but also strangely, dare he admit it, attracted to her, all at the same time.

'You know, you're the only girl I know who both scares and attracts me all at once?' he said after a few minutes of awkward silence.

'I don't think I've ever "bloody" that much in one conversation in my entire life.' Katie replied with another of her mysterious wry smiles.

Their eyes met and they held each other's gaze, before bursting into peals upon peals of hysterical laughter.

'So, what happened after I unzipped your dress?' asked Oliver teasingly, after they'd laughed themselves into silence.

Katie gasped and slapped him harder than was probably necessary.

'You bloody idiot.'

'You love it.' He replied with a wink, rolling onto his side so that his chest was pressed against her shoulder.

'Isn't this the part where I kiss your nose?' she said quietly with a smile.

'No,' said Oliver with a rogue grin that made her want to melt into the floor, 'this is where I kiss your lips.'

And kiss her lips, he did.

**Fin.**

**

* * *

**

_You like?  
I'm not so sure if I do... but it was cute anyway, so I thought, what the hell, I'll post it.._

_Love love. x_


End file.
